Scrabble King Dethroned
by Cortexikid
Summary: "Auggie," she whispered as he felt her lean closer to him. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything to alter the situation. He had to listen to his brain. Not his…heart. Or his libido. Especially not his libido. Sequel to "Game Night" A/A


**Scrabble King Dethroned **

**By Cortexikid**

**Chapter 1: Victory and Vino **

**A/N: So, I promised ****Trish47**** a proper sequel for "Game Night" so here it is, a little two-shot. She came up with the title too :) Words in _italics _are Auggie's thoughts. ****Hope you all enjoy!**

"YES! Take that Skippy! There's a new Scrabble King in town!" an ecstatic voice came from his left as he heard the familiar shuffling of slipper-clad feet against the floor. He grinned and shook his head as Annie continued to do (what he guessed as) her 'victory' dance around the small room.

"Skippy?" he asked, amusement lilting his tone.

"What? You're the only one allowed to dish out nicknames?" she asked, a soft giggle escaping her lips. It seemed someone had had a little too much of the red wine tonight.

"Well…no, but, why Skippy? Do I remind you of a kick-ass kangaroo?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he opened another beer.

Suddenly, he felt her jump down on the couch beside him, leaning forward so that he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Auggie…" she cooed softly, "don't try and change the subject from the fact that I totally just dethroned you!"

He laughed then, heartily. She joined him and soon found herself leaning her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, their laughter died down and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I can't believe I beat you…" she whispered after a little while, patting his forearm as he took a swig of his beer.

"I can't believe your winning word was aphrodisia," he grinned, inclining his head a little so his cheek rested on the top of her head. It seemed someone else might have had too much to drink too.

"I know, weird huh? The desire for heterosexual intimacy…" she murmured, "heh-guess my subconscious is trying to tell me something…"

"It's just 'cause I'm here," Auggie joked, patting her hand with his.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Anderson?"

His fingers stilled on her hand as he heard those words. His mind racing (as well as his heart.) _She's just kidding around. Just kid right back…_

"That all depends, Ms. Walker, are you prepared to face the wrath of a dethroned King?"

She snorted, shaking her head against his shoulder. "Wrath? Yeah, sure…" she smirked, reaching up and poking his cheek with her finger.

"You don't sound all too worried, Ms. Walker. Don't I intimate you?" he asked, poking her right back, pleased when she squirmed a little, barely suppressing a squeak as she swatted his hand.

"After that performance? Are you kidding? You're about as intimating as a pissed off kitten," she continued, the smile still evident in her tone.

Auggie scoffed, horrified by her analogy.

"Pissed off kitten? That's what you're comparing The Scrabble King to?" he asked, utter disbelief in his tone as his eyes widened.

Annie sniggered, trying in vain to smother her sounds with her hands. Auggie didn't appreciate the attempt.

"Former Scrabble King, Anderson. Former," she reminded him, reaching forward and grabbing one of his beers. "Remember, there's a new King in town now," she continued, popping the cap off the beer and taking a swig.

"King? A little gender confused are we?" he smirked, snatching his beer out of her hands as she made a noise of protest, trying (and failing) to grab it back. "And no stealing, from the blind guy Walker, that'll earn you a ticket straight to hell…"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and regarded him with what he guessed as a look of bemusement.

"Well, guess I'll save you a seat," she replied, reaching out to take another poke at him but was surprised when Auggie caught her hand in his.

"You do that," he murmured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She didn't reply. Auggie could hear her breathing, a little more laboured than before. It was at moments like these were he wished beyond hope that he could see her, just for a moment, to read her expression, to see the glint in her eyes, to see the lift of her lips, to see…anything remotely Annie.

"Auggie…" she whispered as he felt her lean closer to him. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything to alter the situation. They were both over their alcohol limit after a long, tiring day and an animated scrabble game, neither of them were thinking any way clearly.

He had to listen to his brain. Not his…heart. Or his libido. Especially not his libido.

"Annie…" he murmured, his deep voice stopping her forward path.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, stilling but not moving away from him.

He could feel her soft, warm breath on his lips. She was closer to him than she had ever been before. He drank her in, his mind swimming in Jo Malone Grapefruit (trying in vain to drown out the alcohol) and his skin basking in the heat radiating from her. He wanted nothing more that to completely lose himself in her, every molecule that made her. He desired her more than anything, to smell her, to feel her, to…taste her. And as he felt her lean even more closely – an inch barely separating their noses he wanted desperately to close that final gap. To fulfil something he had been dreaming about for more than a year now.

"What, Auggie?" she whispered, her fingers squeezing his gently, right before a light hiccup escaped her lips.

And there it was.

The reason (the most obvious anyway) why this could not happen.

She was drunker than him.

She more than likely wasn't thinking straight (even less so than him).

He could not, would not, take advantage of that, of her. Ever.

"I-It's getting late; I should probably get going," he said quietly, leaning back and placing his half empty beer down on the side table.

If Annie was put out by his reaction, he was finding it very difficult to tell. Again, he'd give anything to see her face.

"Oh, okay, yeah of course, it's like one-thirty and we've got work in the morning," okay, scratch that, he could tell. Her voice was an octave higher and had just a hint of (dare he think it) humiliation…and something akin to rejection.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"I-I'll call you a cab," she continued as he felt her stand up off the couch and make her way across the room.

_She's trying to put space between us.__ Crappity, crap, crap. _

He was dumbfounded. Why did he suddenly feel like a nervous teenager again? Why did Annie Walker have such a profound effect on him?

"Hi, I'd like to order a cab, please?" came her sweet voice from across the room.

Oh yeah, that's why. Because she was the greatest best friend he'd ever had in his entire life. (Another reason why whatever could have happened a moment ago absolutely could not happen.)

"Ok then, ten minutes –that's great, thanks," she finished before he heard the distinct click of a button.

"Cab will be here in ten minutes, Aug," she half-whispered as he heard her turn towards him. He could tell that she was trying to get the lightness back into her tone – to get some lightness back into the room and get rid of whatever awkwardness they were both feeling.

He appreciated the effort. But for all intents and purposes, it wasn't working.

The most awkward ten minutes of his life soon followed. Annie stayed standing, rambling about something to do with her nieces and Danielle as Auggie pretended to listen, - it wasn't that he didn't want to, but he found himself too distracted by the event that almost took place moments before.

When they both heard the distinct (and quite loud for the early morning) horn of a car they knew that his cab had arrived. Standing up slowly, not wanting anything – be it blood or alcohol to rush to his head, he put on his jacket and stood, waiting for Annie to accompany him.

She gradually made her way over to him before (with slight hesitation) she laid her hand on his forearm and led him out of the guest house and onto the sidewalk where the cab driver waited impatiently.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, her voice still stained with a mixture of emotions as she let go of him and opened his door.

"Yeah," he smiled as he lowered himself into the car, hoping that it would reassure her, "I'll see you tomorrow, Scrabble Queen."

**A/N: So sorry to leave it there but the next (and last) chapter will be up ASAP. It will probably be in Annie's POV too. Hope you guys enjoyed even though it was obviously not my best work…**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! =]**


End file.
